


Over the Top

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Celebrity! Magnus, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sappy Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sub Magnus Bane, Teacher! Alec, Tender Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec and Magnus often need to unwind at the end of the day and the best way to unwind is with each other.***OR five times Alec tops and one time Magnus does
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Over the Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is 10,000 words of pure filth. Read at your own risk.  
> Also, this is the only fic that I've had planned since I started this series that I hadn't finished yet, UNTIL NOW! I'm very happy to finally have this one finished.  
> For reference, Part 1 is a direct continuation of Jumpscare! Part 2, Part 4 is a direct continuation of Learn to Knock Part 4, and Part 6 happens the same night as Hands Off Part 4  
> Also, when reading this, keep in mind that while I've been writing stories for the past ten years, I've only been writing smut for the past year, so please go easy on me. I'm trying my best.

_One_

“Maybe you won’t scare me next time,” Alec said, ignoring Magnus’ pouts as he turned back to the movie. 

“Please?” Magnus looked up at him, trying to look as irresistible as possible while his hands ran down Alec’s chest before playing with the waistband of his pants, “I promise I’ll be good,” 

“Oh, fuck you,” Alec said before turning and pushing Magnus down onto the couch before kissing him senseless. Alec did have half a mind to ignore him after the scare he’d just pulled, but Magnus was just too damn irresistible for him to ignore for too long. 

As Alec pulled away from his lips and began kissing at his jaw he slowly pulled them up so they were both sitting up on the couch. As he sat them up, Magnus left his unbuttoned shirt on the couch, leaving his chest bare. Alec undid Magnus' belt as he kissed him and quickly pushed down his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked on the couch before Alec pulled away, looking him up and down. 

“Suck my cock,” Alec breathed out, pupils dilated wide as he stared at his boyfriend. Magnus nodded, sliding off the couch and in between Alec’s legs. As he ran his hands up his boyfriend’s legs he began lightly mouthing at the bulge in his pants, before grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled Alec’s cock from it’s confines. 

“You just gonna stare at it or are you gonna suck it?” Alec asked. Magnus looked up at him and winked before taking a nosedive onto his cock, keeping eye contact as he did. Alec moaned as he did, gripping the couch as his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Before he could stop himself, his hips bucked up into Magnus’ mouth. Alec’s eyes opened wide as he heard Magnus gag, but it was quickly followed by a moan. 

“Oh, you like that?” Alec asked, rubbing his hand over Magnus cheek, feeling his cock inside his mouth, “you want me to fuck your mouth?”

Magnus nodded as best he could with his mouth stuffed full of cock. Alec smiled and started to slowly thrust up into Magnus’ mouth, his boyfriend moaning enthusiastically as he did. Magnus began moving his head in time with Alec’s thrusts, causing him to gag more. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said, “so pretty when you take my cock so well,” 

Magnus moaned under the praise, bringing his hand up to fondle Alec’s balls as best he could as his boyfriend continued to thrust. He’d be lying if he wasn’t extremely turned on by his present position. He was kneeling completely naked in front of his completely clothed boyfriend while said boyfriend fucked into his mouth, making his gag and drool without mercy. His own cock sat at attention against his stomach, untouched as he held Alec’s legs so he could tap out if he needed to. 

Alec, noticed Magnus predicament, pressed his socked foot against Magnus cock, massaging it lightly as he continued to fuck into his mouth. Magnus moaned at the touch, thrusting against Alec’s foot and essentially humping his leg. How desperate and pathetic he must look crossed his mind but he didn’t care about that right now. All he cared about was coming and making Alec come. 

“Magnus, I’m gonna come,” Alec breathed out, and Magnus immediately pulled away from him. Alec snapped out of his pleasure filled trance for a moment, “are you okay?”

“Come on me,” Magnus said, sitting back on his knees and opening his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Alec asked. Magnus only nodded before Alec grabbed his cock and began to stroke it before he began to come all over Magnus’ face, with a bit of it falling into his mouth. Alec’s hot come on his face was enough to push him over the edge, coming all over his stomach. 

Alec’s spent cock immediately tried to stand at attention even as he softened. He was looking down at Magnus, naked, on his knees, completely blissed out and covered in cum. Magnus having cum on him was not entirely unusual in their sex lives, but there was somehting about it being in his hair and on his face that had Alec ready for another round. 

“Oh my god, you’re so hot,” Alec breathed out, “god, I wanna fuck you again,”

“Then take me to the bedroom and fuck me,” Magnus said, blown out pupils staring up at him as his mouth hung open ever so slightly. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Alec said, sliding off the couch and kissing his boyfriend, “can’t wait to get in that tight ass,”

***

_Two_

“You’re okay?” Alec asked, looking down at his boyfriend, “everything feels okay? Nothing hurts?”

“Everything’s fine, darling, I promise,” Magnus assured him, tugging lightly at the ropes that held him spread eagle to the bedposts as if it were proof, “I will tell you if it’s not,” 

“You promise?” Alec asked. 

“I swear,” Magnus replied, “now please touch me, darling, I’m dying,” 

Alec nodded, taking off his shirt before he climbed on top of his boyfriend and kissed him gently, almost hesitantly. This was the first time that Alec had actually tied him up, and he was frankly a little scared that he was about to ruin their whole relationship. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling away as much as the ropes would allow him, “I am not going to break, trust me. We’ve talked about this. You know what I don’t want, and if you do something I don’t want I will tell you, but this isn’t going to be enjoyable for either of us if you’re hesitant,” 

“Right, I know, sorry,” Alec said, avoiding his eye, “I just don’t want to hurt you,”

“You won’t. Trust yourself, Alexander, because I trust you,” Magnus smiled, “and if I’m being honest, I think it’s sweet that you care so much,” 

Alec smiled and kissed him again, harder this time, as he let his hands run up Magnus’ sides and over his arms before gripping over the ropes on his wrists. Alec positioned himself between Magnus’ spread legs, pressing their cocks together lightly. Magnus arched his back, trying to press as much of his body as he could against his boyfriend’s. He moaned into the kiss as his hard cock rubbed against Alec’s jeans. 

Alec swallowed the moan, forcing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth as he lifted himself off Magnus slightly, teasing his boyfriend as he put just enough distance between them that Magnus couldn’t press their bodies together. 

“Alec,” Magnus whined when Alec pulled away. He chuckled as he began kissing down Magnus’ body, nipping at the skin as he went, leaving small red marks over his lover’s skin, painting a portrait that he wanted to frame 

“Alexander,” Magnus whined again, “please touch me!” 

“I am touching you,” Alec replied, not moving his lips off his boyfriend’s body. He bit down on Magnus’ hip making him moan. He licked over the bit mark lightly and pressed a kiss before folding his hands over Magnus’ happy trail, resting his chin on his hands, taking care not to touch Magnus’ dick. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Alec gave him a teasing smile. 

“Yes!” Magnus nodded emphatically. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked him, “have you earned it?”

“Ugh, yes! I’ve been so good, pleased!” Magnus begged. Alec looked up at him with a small smile on his face, just staring at his boyfriend. Magnus knew that Alec could only resist his begging for so long before he’d have mercy on him so he decided to step it up a notch.

“Alexander, please!” Magnus’ voice was desperate, “please touch my cock, my hole, please anything!”

“So pretty when you beg,” Alec smirked before pushing off Magnus’ stomach and taking his cock into his mouth, taking all of him in at once

“Alec!” Magnus moaned as his hips thrust up as much as the ropes would allow him to, causing Alec to gag slightly. Alec immediately pulled off his cock. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered. Magnus only nodded before Alec went back down on his cock. He put a hand firmly on Magnus’ hips and pushed them down to keep him from gagging anymore than he just had. Magnus moaned loudly as Alec took him apart with his mouth, more than happy to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated his efforts. 

Alec’s ministrations combined with the ropes holding him to the bed, leaving him completely at Alec’s mercy. There was a small, irrational part of his mind that kept telling him the last person he let tie him up was Camille and tried to remind him of what had become of that relationship, but he pushed that out of his mind. He trusted Alec, fully and completely. And there was no room for Camille in his mind while Alec was swallowing around his cock which was buried deep in the other man’s throat. 

“Alec! Alec, I’m gonna come,” Magnus breathed out, and Alec pulled off his dick with a pop. 

“You better not come,” Alec said firmly. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Magnus shook his head. 

“Good boy,” Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before grabbing the lube he had previously left on the bed. He licked up Magnus’ cock as he coated his fingers. To further torture his boyfriend, he sucked his cock back into his mouth at the same time he pressed a finger into his hole. 

“Shit!” Magnus yelled, hands gripping at the ropes around his wrist, trying to find something to hold onto. Alec pumped his finger in and out of him in the same rhythm he sucked his cock. Magnus moaned and writhed underneath him and Alec couldn’t help but smile around his cock. 

He added a second finger as he pulled off his cock, not wanting to torture Magnus too much. He moved his lips to Magnus’ thigh, sucking a mark into it as he scissored his fingers before curling them and hitting his prostate.

“Jesus, fuck!” Magnus yelled as Alec continued to press into his prostate. He pressed light kisses to Magnus thigh, a sharp contrast to the pounding he was currently giving his boyfriend with his fingers. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready, please,” Magnus pleaded just as Alec was about to press a third finger into him. 

“Yeah?” Alec asked him, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Yes, split me open, Alexander,” Magnus replied, “please, fuck me!”

And who was Alec to say no to that? He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock before he pressed slowly into Magnus.

Alec couldn’t help but kiss his boyfriend’s fucked out face, swallowing the moans that came from his beautiful mouth. 

“How you doing, babe?” Alec asked as he bottomed out. 

“Please, move,” Magnus looked him dead in the eye. Alec pulled out slowly before pushing back in at the same pace. 

“Alexander!” Magnus growled, pulling against the restraints, trying to get his hands on his boyfriend, “move faster! I’m not going to break! Fuck me! I wanna feel it next week!” 

“You wanna feel it next week?” Alec raised an eyebrow. He pulled out almost fully before slamming back in with as much force as he could muster. 

Magnus screamed in pleasure as he pounded into him, their skin slapping together obscenely. Alec grabbed Magnus by the hair and pulled the way he knew his boyfriend liked it before kissing him deep, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Alec pulled away a little so they were only breathing each other’s air before Alec changed his angle, pressing into Magnus’ prostate which each thrust. 

“I’m gonna come,” Magnus panted out, his body moving with Alec’s thrusts, completely at his boyfriend’s mercy. 

“Come for me, Magnus,” Alec said, wrapping his hand around Magnus cock, coaxing him over the edge. Alec continued to press into his prostate, milking his orgasm while chasing his own. His erratic thrusts combined with Magnus clenched around his cock had him coming not long after. His hips stuttered and he moaned and painted Magnus’ insides white. 

Alec collapsed next to Magnus, his cum covered hand falling near his boyfriend’s face. Without either of them saying anything, Magnus leaned his head forward as much as he could, taking his fingers into his mouth and licking himself off Alec’s hand, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend the entire time.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moaned as Magnus sucked lewdly on his fingers, cleaning his own cum off them. Alec’s cock twitched, trying desperately to get hard again because that was an image he wanted to keep in his head forever. 

“Yes, you should fuck Magnus,” Magnus smiled when he let Alec’s fingers go. 

“If you ever want me to let you go, you can’t do this kind of stuff,” Alec teased, wrapping a hand around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“As appealing as that sounds, my arms are a little sore,” Magnus said. Alec moved quick, undoing the knots around Magnus’ wrists and ankles, massaging them out slowly and kissing them as he did. 

“Always the sweetheart,” Magnus smiled, curling up against Alec’s chest, “I love you, darling,”

Magnus raised his hand and carted his fingers through Alec’s hair, pressing a kiss under his chin. 

“I love you too,” Alec smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulling him back against him before they both drifted off to sleep. 

***

_Three_

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Alec asked as he and Magnus made their way from Magnus’ car back to his apartment. Alec had his arm around Magnus and Magnus’ head rested against Alec’s shoulder. 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, darling,” Magnus replied, intertwining his fingers with Alec’s. Alec had just taken him out for their first anniversary. They had a wonderful dinner together, despite the fact they were avoiding paparazzi, as they both fell deeper in love with each other. 

“Do you have anything else planned?” Magnus asked sweetly, almost teasingly, as they entered the elevator to go up to his apartment. 

“You know I do,” Alec said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus deepened their kiss and Alec turned, taking his arm from his shoulders and turning them so Magnus was pressed against the elevator wall. When they heard the doors open Magnus jumped into Alec’s arms and Alec easily carried him out of the elevator, hands firmly on his boyfriend’s ass. Their kiss turned sloppy as they made their way into the darkened apartment, wanting nothing more than each other. 

“Put me down,” Magnus said when he pulled away. 

“What if I don’t want to put you down?” Alec muttered, shamelessly groping his ass as they stood stationary in the middle of Magnus’ apartment. 

“Trust me, I’ll make it worth it,” Magnus replied, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Well, when you put it like that,” Alec said, slowly letting Magnus to the ground. In one fluid motion, Magnus fell to his knees in front of him, “oh this is worth it,”

“Told you it would be,” Magnus winked as he undid Alec’s belt and pants. He pulled his pants and underwear to the ground, letting his cock spring free against his stomach. He took Alec’s cock in hand, pumping it as he sucked his balls into his mouth. 

“God, Magnus,” Alec moaned, letting his hand fall into Magnus’ hair and tug lightly. Magnus moaned around his balls, sending the vibrations through them. 

“Ugh, get my cock in your mouth,” Alec growled, tugging Magnus off his balls by his hair. Magnus eagerly did as he was told, taking Alec’s cock into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the head, prompting Alec to push his cock in further, not interested in any of Magnus’ teasing. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s thighs, giving himself some purchase as he pushed further onto Alec’s cock. He gave his thighs a squeeze, giving him permission to move. 

Alec thrust slowly into Magnus’ mouth, reveling in the warm, wet heat that engulfed his cock. He tugged Magnus’ hair as he moved, causing his boyfriend to moan around his cock. Alec knew how much Magnus loved when he guided him across his cock using his hair, and his moans sent vibrations through his cock which had his thrusting harder. 

“Jesus, Magnus, your mouth,” Alec moaned, pushing further into Magnus’ mouth and holding them there. He looked down and met Magnus’ wet eyes as he kept his cock deep in this throat. 

“God, I’m gonna-” Alec began. That was enough for Magnus, he swallowed around Alec’s cock and Alec was gone. He came deep in Magnus’ throat causing him to gag almost instantly, spit and cum flying out of his mouth past Alec’s cock. Alec immediately pulled out of his mouth, and Magnus coughed before taking in a deep breath and swallowing the rest of what was in his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, kneeling down in front of him and taking his face in his hands to wipe the tears away. 

“Uh-huh,” Magnus nodded, still taking in deep breaths, “just couldn’t breath for a second,” 

“Why didn’t you have me pull out?” Alec asked. 

“Cause I wanted to taste you,” Magnus replied, “thought I could take it, sorry,” 

“Don’t apologize,” Alec assured him, “I don’t want to kill you by accident,”

“That’d be a way to die,” Magnus laughed. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Alec asked. 

“I’m fine, Alexander, I promise,” Magnus assured him. 

“Good,” Alec smiled before gripping his hair again, “cause I’m nowhere near done with you yet,”

Before Magnus could say anything else, Alec scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. 

“You know how good you look with my cum on your face?” Alec muttered, placing Magnus on the bed. 

“Bet I’d look good with your cum all over me,” Magnus replied, crossing his legs and eyeing his boyfriend.

“Oh, don’t tempt me,” Alec said, trying to push the image out of his mind. 

“What if I want to?” Magnus asked, biting his lower lip, very much trying to tempt him. Magnus met his eyes before letting his tongue slip from his mouth, licking up the cum that was on his chin. He let his hand trail down his chest as he began unbuttoning his shirt before letting his hand slip inside, teasing his nipple. 

Silently, Alec stepped over to him and grabbed the hand that was in his shirt, pulling it out. Still without a word he finished unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt before leaning down and taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive bud. 

As quickly as he was there he was gone. 

“Strip,” Alec ordered as he stepped away from the bed, “then kneel,” 

“On the bed or the floor?” Magnus asked. 

“You’re choice,” Alec replied as he walked towards the bedroom door, “it’s the last one you get tonight,” 

Magnus’ cock jumped at Alec’s words just as he shut the door, leaving Magnus alone. Magnus hastily stripped, tossing all his clothes in the hamper, not wanting to leave them alone. It was very rare that Alec took full control, would take away all his choices and just have his way with him. Those were Magnus’ favorite nights, just giving up everything and letting Alec do as he pleased. It was the ultimate trust exercise. Of course he could safeword out at any time, but Alec had never pushed him past his limits. 

“You want me to cover you in cum yet you can’t follow a simple order,” Alec sighed as he entered the room wearing only his jeans. 

“Sorry,” Magnus said, bowing his head where he stood in the middle of the room. 

“Kneel where you are,” Alec said, walking past him and into the walk in closet where they kept their box. Magnus kept his head down, not daring to look over his shoulder as he heard Alec re-enter the room and kneel behind him. 

“Close your legs and put your hands behind your back,” Alec said, his breath against Magnus’ ear as he glanced over his shoulder. Magnus did as he was told. Alec held his wrists together, pulling his shoulders back slightly so his muscles were strained slightly before he tied them together. He brought the rope down to his ankles and tied it tightly, tugging it slightly before reaching his hands around Magnus’ chest, letting his hands roam over the muscle. 

“Anything hurt?” Alec asked as he flicked a finger over Magnus’ nipple. 

“No,” Magnus breathed out, pressing back into Alec’s chest as much as he could given his present situation. 

“Good,” Alec pressed a light kiss to his cheek before pulling his hand away. When he brought them back Magnus felt a cool metal against his chest. He looked down and saw Alec was holding nipple clamps in his hand, letting them circle around his nipple, a silent question, asking him if it was okay. When Magnus didn’t say anything, Alec flicked at both his nipples for attaching the clamps. The pain shot through Magnus’ chest and went straight to his dick. 

“Here’s how it’s gonna go,” Alec said softly, playing lightly with the chain that hung between the two clamps, “I’m gonna make you cum, and you’re gonna make me cum. Only once you’re covered in cum to my liking will I untie you and fuck you,”

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, his cock very interested in that idea. Alec’s hands ran down his chest before teasing his cock, pressing lightly against the head and leaving teasing touches down the shaft. The only thing that kept Magnus from leaning into Alec’s touch were the ropes holding him in place. As one of Alec’s hands retreated, the other wrapped firmly against the base of his cock and began pumping him. His other hand traveled down his back and between his legs, pressing lightly against his hole. 

“Alec,” Magnus breathed out as the sensations hit him. Alec stroking him combined with the finger pressing into his hole was too much, combined with the facefucking he got earlier, he was already cumming all over his stomach. 

Alec hummed, satisfied, before letting go of Magnus cock and moving his hand to his ass to join the other. His one hand began kneading his ass while the other pressed into his hole. Then his hands were gone, but they returned a moment later, two lubed fingers pressing into his hole while the other pinched his cheeks. 

With just that little bit of stimulation, Magnus was hard again. Alec scissored his fingers, stretching his hole while playing with his ass. Alec had admitted very early in their relationship that he was an ass man and that Magnus’ ass was his favorite part of his body. Since finding that out, it had become very easy for Magnus to tease him and Alec always gave his ass a little extra love when they got intimate. 

Magnus whined when Alec pulled his fingers away. His one hand came back around his body and began playing with the chain that rested against his chest while the other pressed a lubed plug against his ass. 

Magnus moaned enthusiastically as Alec pressed it against his hole, giving him permission to insert it. Alec pressed it in, lightly brushing it against his prostate as he did. Magnus moaned at the stimulation until it started vibrating, then he nearly screamed. 

Alec chuckled, clearly satisfied with himself before he began tugging at the chain that hung between the clamps. The pain went right to his cock. 

“God, I’m gonna come,” Magnus said. Alec’s other hand carted through his hair before pulling his head back and pressing a searing kiss to his lips, swallowing his moans as he came again. 

“So pretty when you come like that,” Alec muttered against his lips before letting him go and standing up. Magnus heard his pants unzip then hit the floor before he circled him, stroking his hard cock as he did. 

“Look what you do to me, Mags,” Alec said, stepping closer to him as he stroked himself. Magnus heard his breathing speed up and then hitch and then there was hot cum spraying onto his chin and chest. The cum on him combined with the vibrations in his ass and the clamps on his nipples had him coming a third time. 

“Alexander, please, fuck me,” Magnus begged, “I don’t know how much more I can take,”

“You can and you will,” Alec said, walking up to him, soft cock in hand, “suck,” 

Magnus did as he was told, leaning forward and taking Alec’s soft cock into his mouth, tasting the bit of cum left on the tip. His eyes rolled back into his head as Alec increased the strength of the vibrations in his ass, causing him to moan around Alec’s cock. Magnus felt Alec’s hand petting his hair, not pulling, just soothing. 

Magnus sucked hard on his cock, letting his tongue run over it and press on the slit, trying desperately to get him hard again. He didn’t know how much longer Alec intended to drag this out, but he knew in the long run, the quicker he got Alec hard, the sooner he would fuck him. 

When his cock was hard, Magnus felt Alec’s hand tighten in his hair, and he knew what was coming. Alec slowly began thrusting into his mouth, pulling his hair to hold his head in place. Magnus opened his mouth a little wider in order to accommodate Alec’s thrusts.

This was one of his favorite positions, to be on his knees while Alec fucked into his mouth. He really was a slut for Alec’s cock and he loved having it in his mouth. The amount of control it gave Alec was intoxicating. If he could, he’d keep Alec’s cock warm for hours, just to have it in his mouth. 

Alec’s thrusts sped up, pulling him from his thoughts as he began to hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag. There was drool spilling down his chin and onto the rest of his body as Alec filled his mouth and throat and he moaned at the sensations.

“You like that?” Alec asked, breathing heavy, “like have my cock in your mouth, slut?”

Magnus moaned enthusiastically, as it was truly the only response he could give. 

“Yeah, I know you do,” Alec smirked, “you just love having a cock in your mouth. Maybe one of these days I’ll just sit down and have you keep my cock warm for hours,”

Magnus nodded around his cock, wanting to show Alec just how much that idea turned him on. Then Alec abruptly pulled out of his mouth before he was once again coming over his face and chest. More drool spilled from his mouth and that had him coming again as well. 

“Please, Alexander!” Magnus begged, tears spilling from his eyes as the overstimulation on his ass and cock. 

“You did so well, baby,” Alec said, bending down behind him, “you’re so pretty, I’m gonna fuck you now,”

“Thank you,” Magnus breathed out as Alec began untying him. When his arms and legs were free, Alec lifted him up and laid him down gently on the bed before grabbing the lube from the floor. 

“God, you’re so beautiful covered in cum,” Alec said as he lubed up his cock, stroking it back to full hardness, “so pretty just for me,”

“Only for you,” Magnus nodded. Alec leaned down and kissed him as he reached his hands between Magnus’ legs, pulling the plug out and watching his hole clench around nothing. 

Any other day he would’ve teased him about how desperate his hole looked, how much it wanted to be filled, but he’d teased Magnus enough today. There were tears still streaming from his eyes and he was desperate, so he climbed on the bed and bottomed out in one fluid motion. 

“ALEC!” Magnus screamed as Alec hitched one of his legs over his shoulder, pounding into his oversensitive hole. Magnus saw stars as Alec fucked him, thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. Both of them were too far gone and it wasn’t long before they were coming again. Alec pulled out and let what little cum he had left spill on Magnus stomach before he collapsed next to him. 

“That was…” Magnus began, voice hoarse, unable to think of the proper word to describe the experience. 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, glancing over at Magnus’ cum covered body. His dick twitched, interested, but there was no way he was getting hard again. 

“Were you serious about the cock warming?” Magnus asked softly, not quite wanting to move to clean himself up yet. 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, “if that’s something you’re into,” 

“Yeah, I would be very into that,” Magnus nodded, “another time though, I think my voice is gonna be hoarse for a week,”

“That’s hot,” Alec said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck, “you’re hot,” 

Magnus laughed a little before groaning and rolling off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. 

“You coming with me?” Magnus asked, shaking his ass slightly. 

“I don’t think I can get hard again,” Alec groaned, watching Magnus move and some of the cum slide down his body.

“Oh we both came enough tonight,” Magnus replied, “but you made this mess, you need to come clean it up,” 

“We were both responsible for that mess,” Alec shot back, “and you asked for it, if I remember correctly,”

“So you don’t wanna help me clean it up?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. They both knew the answer to that question and Alec then was out of bed and following Magnus into the bathroom. 

***

 _Four_  
Alec locked his door after he entered, shutting his brother on the other side, before immediately kneeling next to the bed and undoing the gag from Magnus’ mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly, pressing his forehead against Magnus’. He wanted to slap himself for not thinking straight. His boyfriend was in a very vulnerable position, both physically and emotionally, and he had been careless enough to leave him alone with the door unlocked. When they were home alone it was hot and they were both into it, but if he had thought it with his head for a moment and not his dick, this wouldn’t have happened at all. 

“I’m fine,” Magnus breathed out, “a little shocked and very embarrassed, but I’m okay,”

“Do you still want to do this?” Alec asked, placing both hands on Magnus’ cheeks as he looked into his eyes. 

“Yes, I still need this,” Magnus said quickly, “I still need you, Alexander,”

And that was the only answer Alec needed. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and Magnus hummed contently as he did.

“Do you still want the gag?” Alec asked, pulling away.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, looking him dead in the eyes to try and portray his sincerity. Alec nodded, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before slipping the gag back into his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he did. He pressed another one to spot right next to it. He knew what Magnus needed right now, Magnus needed to be taken care of. And he was going to take care of his boyfriend and worship him like the god he was. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec whispered in his ear, nibbling it lightly before pressing a kiss underneath it, “you’re so perfect, baby,”

Magnus moaned as Alec slowly made his way across his face, down his jawline and up the other side, nibbling his other ear before pressing a kiss to the creases by Magnus’ eyes and then the tip of his nose. 

“You’re so wonderful, Magnus,” Alec said softly as he buried his face in Magnus’ neck. He latched onto his neck, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark, trying to show Magnus just how much he loved him. 

“So beautiful and so strong,” Alec said against his skin, nipping at his Adam's apple as he made his down Magnus’ chest. Magnus arched his back into him as Alec wrapped his mouth around his nipple, sucking it as his fingers rolled and pinched at the other. He bit lightly on his nipple before pulling off and beginning to suck on the other. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Alec said before pressing kisses down his stomach, going past his cock and down his leg. He couldn’t help the smirk on his lips when Magnus’ whined as he moved passed his cock. He pressed kisses to Magnus’ inner thighs he massaged his legs going down, trying his best to make his boyfriend feel loved and appreciated. 

This wasn’t the first time that Magnus had come to him like this, just needing Alec to worship him and tell him he was beautiful. With his profession and his public image, he was scrutinized constantly. His body, his skin color, what he wore, how he presented, nothing about him was perfect in anybody’s mind. He’d get it from the press, he’d get it from his fans, he’d get it from directors and coworkers and photographers. He would come home feeling worthless, teetering on the edge of a breakdown, and Alec was always more than happy to pull him back from the edge and show Magnus just how much he was worth and how perfect he really was.

He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ one ankle before moving to the other and back up his leg. Magnus whined as Alec got closer to his cock, trying his best to beg him to touch him. Alec, though he spent their entire time together thus far teasing his boyfriend, had no interest in teasing him any longer. 

He kissed the head of his cock before licking down and then sucking his balls into his mouth. Magnus moaned and lifted his hips, encouraging Alec to give him more. Alec was happy to oblige. He let Magnus’ balls go before moving lower and pressing his tongue against his hole. 

Alec licked his crack before pushing his tongue into his hole. Magnus moaned through the gag as Alec pressed his tongue in further. As he did that he fumbled his hand around the bed, trying to find where he’d thrown the lube. He founded it and began coating his fingers as he continued to tease his boyfriend with his tongue. 

He pressed his finger in beside his tongue, working to stretch him open. Magnus moaned and writhed under his ministrations. He removed his tongue as he pressed a second finger into him, curling them so they’d hit his prostate. As he continued scissoring his fingers he reached his other hand up and undid the gag in his mouth, pulling it out and tossing it aside. 

“What are you-”

Alec cut him off by kissing him deeply, pressing as much love into the kiss as he possibly could. 

“I just wanted to kiss you,” Alec said softly, pushing a third finger into him, “I love you, Magnus,” 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “but what about Max?” 

“I don’t really care if Max hears us. He’s an adult, we’re not going to scar him,” Alec replied, “this is what you need so it’s what I’m giving you,”

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus leaned up best he could and kissed him, “but please take off your clothes and fuck me,” 

“My pleasure,” Alec smiled, pulling his fingers out as he climbed off the bed, slowly pulling his shirt off, giving Magnus a show. He leaned down and took off his socks before slowly, teasingly undoing his pants. He let his pants fall, leaving his underwear on before turning so his ass was inches from Magnus’ face. He pulled down his underwear slowly before letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. 

Alec stroked his cock as he turned around before making his way back towards the bed. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Magnus’ lips before climbing back between his legs. He lubed up his cock before gently pushing into him. 

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned as Alec pushed into him. Alec let his hands roam Magnus’ body as he thrusted into him. He pressed a kiss to his lips and swallowed the moans he let out. He brought his hand to Magnus cock and began stroking it, pumping it in time with his thrusts. They were slow and gentle, so unlike them. But when Magnus was like this, he didn’t need to be pounded into next week, but loved so tenderly that he would never forget how much he was loved. 

“Alexander, I’m gonna-”

“Me too,” Alec said, thrusting faster and before long he was coming inside him, moaning as he did. With the hot cum pulsing inside of him combined with Alec’s hand on his cock had him coming too, arching against Alec’s body. 

“I love you, baby,” Alec said, pressing a deep kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, “thank you,”

“Of course, Mags,” Alec began undoing the cuffs on his wrists, “I’m always more than happy to show you how beautiful you are,” 

Magnus hummed into his chest, rolling so he was pressed against him. 

“Wait, Magnus, baby, let’s go get cleaned up,” Alec said softly, wrapping his arms around Magnus and trying to pull him out of bed. 

“No,” Magnus protested, “wanna sleep,”

“Just a quick shower, please,” Alec pleaded. 

“Okay,” Magnus conceded, rolling out of bed, “but only because you asked nicely,”

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple before leading him into the bathroom.

***

_Five_

Alec was practically bouncing with anticipation after Magnus had texted him telling him his plane had landed. Alec had spent the past two months alone in their loft while Magnus was in New Zealand. Because of Izzy’s accident, they hadn’t seen each other in two months, which is the longest they’d gone without seeing each other their entire relationship. He just couldn’t wait to see him again. 

Though he’d been working the past two months and his siblings had spent a lot of their time at the loft, it was still unbelievably empty without Magnus around. It felt too big for just him and their bed was far too cold without Magnus in it. 

He had left the dinner he’d cooked in the oven to keep warm and he already had two glasses of wine poured out on the counter. He didn’t know how long it would be until they ate because he didn’t know if Magnus was going to jump him when he walked through the door. Whether he wanted to eat or jump him when he walked through the door, Alec was open to both options. Both were going to happen that night, it was just a matter of the order. 

When he heard the elevator gears began to turn Alec’s heartbeat picked up. His boyfriend was on his way up and he was finally going to see him after two months. 

Before he could think anything else, the elevator doors opened and Magnus emerged, bags in hand, looking more beautiful than Alec remembered. 

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled and pulled Alec close, hugging him tightly. Both of them visibly relaxed being back in each other’s arms. 

“I missed you,” Alec said softly, holding him as he pulled away slightly to press a kiss to his lips. The kiss was deep, filled with all the love either of them could muster, holding each other as they revelled in being back together. 

Alec deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth causing his boyfriend to moan. Magnus wrapped his arms tighter around him and pulled him impossibly closer. Alec’s hands travelled lower, holding Magnus hips with his fingers dancing lightly over his ass. 

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked, pulling away to catch his breath. 

“Not for food,” Magnus replied before kissing him again. Alec was more than happy to oblige him. He lifted Magnus off the ground and kissed him again as he began moving them to their bedroom. Magnus wrapped himself around Alec like a koala bear and was happy to just be carried, manhandled. 

Alec kicked their bedroom door closed when they made it through before he just sat on the bed with Magnus in his lap kissing him within an inch of his life. Alec’s hands went under Magnus’ shirt and let his hands roam his torso. Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt over his head and let his hands roam as well. 

Then Alec let his hands run through Magnus’ hair and he pulled and Magnus all but stopped, living in the sensations. 

“God, I missed you,” Magnus breathed out hugging Alec and burying himself in his neck, nipping at the skin. 

“Missed you too,” Alec mumbled. 

“Take me Alec, please,” Magnus begged, running his nails down Alec’s back. 

“How do you want it?” Alec asked. 

“Don’t care,” Magnus replied, “just wanna feel you everywhere, I wanna touch you,” 

“Gentle?” Alec asked. 

“No,” Magnus shook his head, “I wanna feel you forever,” 

“I really missed you,” Alec said, pressing a firm kiss to his lips before turning and pushing Magnus back onto the bed. Magnus bounced a little with the force Alec had put behind it and his cock hardened even more. 

“Strip,” Alec ordered, taking a step back from the bed, happy to just watch. Magnus quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, tossing them onto the floor before turning and slowly letting his jacket fall from his shoulders before tossing it onto the ground. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, swaying his hips slightly as he did. He tossed his shirt on the ground before removing his pants and underwear in one fluid motion. 

“See something you like?” Magnus winked. 

“Oh yes,” Alec groaned, making his way back towards the bed, “hands and knees,” 

Magnus did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees before falling onto his elbows, and presenting his ass to Alec. 

“You’re so perfect,” Alec said, climbing on the bed and grabbing Magnus’ ass in his hand, kneading it roughly before bringing his hand down on his cheek hard. 

“Again,” Magnus moaned, pressing back into Alec’s hands. Alec smiled, bringing his other hand down on one cheek while kneading the other. Alec’s hands were rough as they played with Magnus’ ass, and Magnus’ ass was sensitive. It was no secret to either of them that Magnus could come just from Alec playing with his ass and he was once again getting to that point. 

“Your ass is so pretty like this,” Alec said, rubbing his hands lightly over his hot cheeks, teasing his thumb against his hole, “such a pretty pink,” 

“Pretty for you,” Magnus breathed out, trying to stay grounded as Alec spoke smoothly with his hands over his ass.

“Made for me,” Alec said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck before moving slowly down his back towards his ass, pressing his tongue against his hole. 

“Ugh, don’t tease me!” Magnus breathed out, “need you inside me,”

“Get me lube then,” Alec said, pressing his tongue against his rim, breaching his hole slightly. He felt Magnus stretching above him to get the lube from the bedside drawer. Magnus stopped and moaned when Alec pressed his tongue inside getting just a taste. Magnus pushed forward and grabbed the lube before handing it back to Alec. 

“Please I need to feel you,” Magnus moaned and who was Alec to deny him anything, especially like this. He quickly lubed up his fingers and pushed two inside him right off the bat, curling them against his prostate. 

“God, Alec,” Magnus gasped, “I’m gonna come,”

“Then come,” Alec said, “we’re not done yet,”

Alec hit his prostate again and he was coming over the sheets in front of him, clenching around Alec’s fingers. 

“So beautiful,” Alec muttered before removing his fingers and lubing up his cock. Without giving Magnus a moment to recover he pressed into him, slowly splitting him open. Alec pressed Magnus’ down into the mattress, a hand between his shoulder blades. He pulled out slowly before slamming back into him and setting a rough pace. 

Magnus’ eyes rolled back into his head as Alec slammed into him, his hips slapping against his sore ass. He already knew it was going to hurt to sit down tomorrow and he couldn’t be happier. He’d missed Alec, every part of Alec, and he was more than happy to have every part of him back. 

Alec grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up off the bed, pulling him flush against his chest. Alec sucked and bit at his neck while his hand moved from his hair to his throat, pressing on it lightly. Alec’s other hand moved down his torso and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

“You like that?” Alec asked, squeezing a little harder around his neck. 

“Yes,” Magnus breathed out. 

“I want you to come again before I do,” Alec said, stroking Magnus a little faster. Between the slapping of Alec’s skin against his ass, his hand around his throat, cutting off his air flow just enough, and the hand around his cock, he was coming again almost on Alec’s command. 

Magnus practically went limp in Alec’s arms as he continued to thrust into his oversensitive hole. He pulled out for a moment, causing Magnus to whine, before he flipped Magnus so he was laying on his back before he pressed back into him. His body moved with Alec’s, reacting to everything his boyfriend did. His spent cock hardened again as Alec continually pressed into his prostate. 

“You’re not allowed to leave again,” Alec said, punctuating each word with a thrust, “I’m just gonna keep you in bed forever,”

“Please,” Magnus pulled him down, pressing a firm kiss to his lips, needing him close. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s back as he kissed him, holding him as close as possible, pressing every inch of their bodies together. 

“I’m gonna come,” Alec breathed against his lips before he was coming inside him. Magnus came not long after, pressing their bodies together. Breathing heavy, Alec rolled over, pulling out of Magnus and watching his cum dribble out of his hole. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ middle and pulled him back against him. 

“You’re not allowed to leave me again,” Alec said softly, pressing light kisses to Magnus’ neck.

“I don’t want to leave,” Magnus shook his head

“You’re not allowed to,” Alec repeated, “are you hungry?”

“Yes, but I don’t wanna leave,” Magnus mumbled. 

“Well, I’m not through with you yet,” Alec said, “you’re gonna wanna eat something,”

“You just fucked me into next week I don’t know if I can stand,” Magnus protested. 

“Well, I’ll just have to bring it to you then,” Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before climbing out of bed. 

“Come back,” Magnus whined, grabbing at him. 

“I will,” Alec pressed a kiss to his lips, “not leaving again, remember?” 

“I love you,” Magnus laughed.

“I love you too,” 

***

_Six_

“Oh, here comes trouble,” Magnus mumbled, looking across the room. The two stood hand in hand, dressed to the nines at the MET Gala, their first public outing together. They’d eaten and made their way around the room, introducing Alec to many of Magnus’ famous friends. They were both a little nervous to be out together but they’d been having a good time. No one had said anything and many of them were happy that the two of them felt comfortable to come out to the world. They hadn’t been met with any negativity from anyone. 

Until now. 

Camille Belcourt was walking across the room towards them. 

“She looks prettier in her photos,” Alec said, glaring at her as he held tighter to Magnus’ hand. 

“She needs to put her tits away,” Magnus said, glancing at her low cut dress and making Alec chuckle. 

“Magnus,” Camille purred as she reached them, “when were you going to introduce me to your new boy toy here?” 

“I wasn’t,” Magnus replied, a bitterness to his voice. 

“Oh, Maggie, that’s rude,” Camille replied before turning to Alec, extending her hand, “Camille Belcourt, Magnus’ true love,”

“Alec Lightwood, Magnus’ fiance,” Alec shook her hand, holding up his other to show her his ring. 

“Fiance?” Camille’s jaw nearly dropped. 

“Have you been living under a rock?” Magnus asked, squeezing Alec’s hand even tightly, “we’ve been engaged since Christmas,” 

“Oh, you’re the teacher,” Camille said, turning to Alec as she realized who he was, “you’re serious about him, Maggie?”

“Of course I am,” Magnus shot back. Alec watched his fiance interact with his ex, seeing him become more and more tense, “more serious about him than I ever was about you,” 

“I doubt that,” she smiled, “he doesn't even know you. How can he understand you, Maggie? He doesn't know this life, he’s just a teacher,” 

“He’s more than you ever were,” Magnus spat. Alec began trying to look for a way out of this conversation because he knew Magnus was about to burst, and he didn’t know whether it’d be into tears or into anger. 

“Oh, Maggie, you know I’m the only one who really knows you,” Camille began, “you aren’t really yourself here, not with him. Where’s the glitter? Where’s the pizzaz that screams Magnus Bane? You’re not even trying anymore, he’s made you soft,” 

Alec was fuming as Camille tore his fiance down. He saw Magnus closing in on himself, letting her words get to him. This was something that always happened with Camille. She’d been the first person Magnus had truly fallen in love with in this industry. They had always found their way back to each other until Alec had come along, pulling him from Camille permanently. There was something about her, about her being his first true love, or whatever it may be, that still gave her power over Magnus. 

So Alec was fuming as he watched. And then she reached her hand out and pinched his cheek before poking his stomach. 

“Soft in more ways than one,” she remarked. 

That was the last straw for Alec. 

“Shut up,” Alec said firmly. 

“Excuse me?” Camille looked at him as if she was surprised he spoke to her. 

“You don’t get to talk to him that way,” Alec said, “no one gets to talk to him that way,” 

“Then who are you to talk to me this way?!” Camille asked, getting frustrated. Alec was fuming. He was never one to speak for Magnus but she had gone too far. She’d literally poked her finger into Magnus’ biggest insecurity that would sometimes incapacitate him and had the audacity to say she loved him. That didn’t fly with him at all and he was not going to let her bully his fiance anymore. 

“I’m his fiance and you just insulted him and me in every way possible and I’m going to say something about it,” Alec shot back, unaware that they were drawing a crowd, “Magnus is his own person! He’s not dependent on you, he’s never been dependent on you. You’ve manipulated him ever since you two were together, so you’re the asshole here, not him. You never deserved him. You manipulated him, you cheated on him, you broke his heart,” 

“I love him,” Camille scowled. 

“No you don’t,” Alec scoffed, “if you loved him you would care about him, you would treasure him like the beautiful person that he is. You’d treat him right. You wouldn’t comment about his physical appearance because you would see no flaws. He is absolutely beautiful the way that he is,”

“You know I have his nudes? From back when he was beautiful. If you don’t stop now, I’ll release them,” Camille threatened. Alec felt Magnus’ hand tighten around his own. Alec gave him a reassuring squeeze before continuing. 

“Go ahead, do it,” Alec scoffed, “we’ll just sue you for revenge porn. And before you call my bluff, my mother is one of the best lawyers in New York City. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll delete them,” 

“I’m not going to delete them,” she shot back

“Why? Because it’s the only way you have power over him?” Alec asked, “it's the only way you keep him in your life? Have you ever thought that he doesn’t want you in his life? If he wanted you in his life you wouldn’t have to blackmail your way into it!” 

“We’re drawing a crowd,” Magnus said softly in his ear. 

“And he’s been beautiful his entire life,” Alec scowled at her, addressing her earlier comment, “I suggest you stay away from us. I don’t want to see you near us ever again,”

Alec turned to pull Magnus out of the crowd that had gathered but Camille spoke again. 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“Yes,” Alec replied, “delete those photos and stay away from us or I’ll find something to sue you for,”

And with that Alec pulled Magnus away, a fear settling in his gut. He knew that Magnus had to maintain a professional relationship with Camille and Alec might’ve just ruined it. He was angry, furious with Camille and what she’d said to Magnus. So angry that he’d forgotten about Magnus altogether and he was sure Magnus almost definitely wouldn’t have wanted him to do that. 

Once they were out of the room, Magnus pulled him into an empty exhibit to ensure they would not be seen by anyone. 

“Magnus, I am so sorry,” Alec began once they were alone, “I just, I was so angry and-”

Magnus cut him off by kissing him. Alec was caught slightly off guard before he melted into the kiss, letting Magnus take full control. Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth and practically devoured him. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked when they came up for air, panting into each other. 

“We need to go home,” Magnus said immediately. 

“What? Why?” Alec’s eyes were wide. He was usually good at reading Magnus but right now he had no idea what was going through his fiance’s head. Magnus grabbed his hand and brought it to his dick, which he felt was rock hard under the fabric. 

“We need to go home,” Magnus repeated, “so I can pound you into the fucking matress,”

Alec’s jaw nearly hit the floor as his brain short circuited, “yeah, yeah, we can definitely go do that,”

+++

They nearly fell into their apartment when the elevator opened. The second they entered the elevator, Magnus had pinned Alec against the elevator door and kissed his already red and kissed swollen lips. Alec had happily given way to him again, surrendering as Magnus held him against the door. 

Alec had stumbled back a few steps when it had opened and Magnus had followed, not letting go of Alec’s jacket as they moved. Magnus pulled him closer, their bodies flush together as Magnus kissed him again. 

“You’re really not mad about what I said?” Alec asked as Magnus pushed his jacket off. Alec mirrored his actions, moving to undo Magnus’ tie as well. 

“Nope,” Magnus shook his head, beginning to unbutton Alec’s shirt as they moved towards their bedroom, “if I knew you defending me was that hot I would’ve introduced you two sooner,”

“If I knew this was going to be your reaction I would’ve told her off sooner,” Alec laughed before Magnus kissed him again, pinning him against the wall next to their bedroom door. Alec moaned as Magnus attached his lips to his neck, sucking a mark deep into the skin. Alec’s hands came to Magnus shirt and went to pull it over his head, forcing Magnus to pull away slightly before kissing him again.

Magnus tugged him away from the wall, towing off his shoes as they moved into the bedroom. Alec kicked his shoes off as well before Magnus spun them and pushed Alec down onto the bed. 

“Aren’t you the graceful one,” Alec smirked, letting his hand rest on the back of Magnus’ neck. 

“I’m a trained dancer, of course I’m graceful,” Magnus scoffed before kissing him again, letting his hand travel to his belt, quickly undoing it and pulling it out of his pants. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Magnus asked softly. Alec couldn’t help but smile. He had told Magnus about his problems with bottoming three years ago and even though Magnus had helped him work through it and he had topped Alec before, he always asked. Alec truly didn’t know how he got so lucky to find someone like Magnus. 

“Mags, baby, my brain short circuited when you said you were going to pound me into the mattress,” Alec said, running his thumb over Magnus’ cheek, “so please, pound me into the fucking mattress,” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, darling,” Magnus said, surging forward and kissing him, picking up right where he’d left off. His hand ran over the bulge in Alec’s pants before popping the button and tugging down the zipper. As they kissed, Alec’s hands moved down Magnus’ back, pulling him close and massaging his ass through his pants. Magnus reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it. 

“God, Mags,” Alec moaned. Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss his neck as he went to push Alec’s pants and underwear off. Alec helped him, lifting his hips so Magnus could pull them off. Magnus licked and sucked at his neck as Alec undid Magnus’ pants, pulling them down enough so Magnus could kick them off. 

They never did anything overly adventurous when Magnus topped. Alec had never expressed an interest in it and Magnus had never brought it up, letting Alec lead the way when it came to this. He never wanted Alec to agree to do something for Magnus’ benefit, but they were getting there. Magnus could pin him down while he fucked him and he didn’t freak out like he had the first time he’d done that. 

Magnus reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the lube, coating two of his fingers. He warmed the lube between his fingers before pressing them both into Alec’s hole. 

Alec really wished that he could mentally handle bottoming more because the sensations in his hole were incredible. The way he stretched around Magnus’ fingers to how it felt when he pressed into his prostate, he wished that he could let Magnus do to him what he did to Magnus. But they were moving in that direction and he was hoping someday, they would get there. 

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said against his chest before teasing his nipple with his tongue, “defending me like that,” he nipped the skin of his peck, “no one’s done that before,” 

“I’ll defend you every day for the rest of my life,” Alec breathed out, the sensations in his ass and on his nipple making him breathless, “it’s what you deserve,”

“You can’t just say these things to me,” Magnus laughed against him. 

“I thought you’d be used to it by now,” Alec said, lifting Magnus chin to look at him, presently ignoring the two fingers in his ass, “cause I’m gonna keep saying stuff like that for the rest of our lives,” 

“Alexander,” Magnus whined, overcome with emotions. 

“Come here, Mags,” Alec said, bringing him up to kiss him, “now, less talking, more fucking,”

“Right,” Magnus said, suddenly remembering his fingers were in Alec’s ass. He continued to work Alec open, watching the slight contortions of pleasure on his face, loving that he was doing this to him. 

“Magnus!” Alec whined when Magnus pulled his fingers out. Magnus smiled, before lubing his cock and pressing it slowly into Alec’s hole. 

“God, Magnus!” Alec yelled, wrapping his legs around Magnus, pulling him closer. Magnus pulled out slowly and pushed back in, watching Alec’s face to ensure he was still okay with what was happening. 

“Faster, please!” Alec begged, moving his hips on Magnus’ cock, trying to brush against his prostate. Magnus, being unable to deny Alec anything, sped up, pressing into his prostate as he did. Alec moaned, pulling Magnus down and kissing him roughly. Magnus quickly took control, forcing his tongue into Alec’s mouth as his hands moved to Alec’s wrists, holding them down beside his head. Alec let out a breathy moan and Magnus was satisfied that he wasn’t going to freak out again. 

“Magnus...Magnus…” Alec breathed out as Magnus thrust into him, hitting his prostate which each thrust. 

“I’m gonna come,” Magnus said, thrusts becoming more erratic. 

“Me too,” Alec moaned. Magnus brought one of his hands down and wrapped it around Alec’s cock, stroking him until he came. He screamed Magnus’ name as he clenched down around him, and then Magnus was coming too, spilling inside him. Magnus collapsed on top of him, not quite ready to pull out yet. Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

“We need to do that more often,” Alec breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah?” Magnus looked up at him, trying his best to keep his cock under control at the thought. 

“Uh-huh,” Alec nodded, “you’ll help me, right?” 

“Well, that’s just a dumb question,” Magnus teased, pulling out of him slowly to look at him fully, “of course I’ll help you, darling. I’m not about to send you to a sex club to try bottoming,”

Alec laughed at that, curling into Magnus’ chest, “I hoped you wouldn’t,” 

“BUT if you want to GO to a sex club together I wouldn’t be opposed,” Magnus said, looking at Alec’s face, looking for a reaction. 

“Eh...maybe not,” Alec smiled before kissing him. Magnus laughed and pulled them together, holding him tightly, making sure he knew how much Magnus loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was going to tease something happening between Alec and Camille at the MET Gala and NOT show it to you? Come on, I'm not THAT mean.  
> Also, not entirely sure part 3 is biologically possible, but I wanted Magnus covered in cum but I didn't want them to share each other.  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! I have no shortage of stories planned out for this series, but as always, if there's anything you want to see, please leave it in the comments!


End file.
